Friday Children
by Trasselgirl
Summary: Not all families are normal, especially not the Cullen family. Fast food in the middle of the night, parents that are never home, moving every year, and skipping school. But this family is also very complicated with love troubles & sibling fights. AH/OOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
ALICE'S POV**

I sat in my room when I heard a pissed-off scream.  
"Edward!" Rosalie shouted angrily from the kitchen. Uh-oh.

Rose only shouted like this when someone was in trouble. Most of the times, it was Edward who annoyed her. Rose was my adopted sister, and both of us were adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They adopted her when she was ten years old, so she had lived in the Cullen household for six years. She was sixteen now, and she was the family member I got along with the best.

Our family also had three other members. One of them was Edward, who was Esme and Carlisle's biological son. Then we had Jasper. He was nineteen and the one our family had adopted the latest. The last one of my brothers was named Emmett. He had been in the family for a long time, and was now twenty-one years old.

Rose and I were best friends. I've always felt a bit jealous at her though. Rose had the most amazing hair and features – any supermodel would want to look like her.

Esme and Carlisle had always wanted many kids. Although they were almost never home. It felt like they had adopted us all to take care of each other, instead of them doing it.

Carlisle worked as a doctor in a hospital. The hospital was far away, so he could be there in days without coming home. Esme worked as an interior designer and painter. She always had her hands full with a project. When she was home, she either was in her office or she just stepped by for a quick hello. However, when she was home, she was a great mother.

I loved having many a large family. Edward didn't agree with me on that. Sometimes he'd rather be the only child, even though he was happy that we had us. Because the Cullen siblings were not just normal siblings. We were each other's best friends.  
And we were great at fighting like normal siblings.

"Eddy! Get down here _now_! You broke my ipod, you jerk." Rose snapped at Edward. Everyone knew that Rose loved her ipod. Edward would never break her ipod on purpose. It was her most precious belonging – which she told us several times per day. I heard Edward walk down the stairs and Rose shout at him.  
I sighed. _Oh great!_

If they started arguing, which could go on in hours, the rest of the family would have to wait to eat dinner. It was Rose's turn to cook. Since our parents weren't home that much we had to split up the chores. Today (Thursday) for example, I had to clean the living room. Tomorrow Emmett had to drive us to school. I decided to go down to the kitchen and try to solve the problem.

The kitchen was in its usual, complete chaos. Edward stood next to the oven with a frown on his face. Rose stood next to him, holding a peanut butter jar in her hand.

"Alice! Thank God that you are here. You have to help me," Edward said with a relieved voice. Apparently the ipod issue was fixed, because disco music came blaring out from it.

It was my favorite song. Oh, I forgot to tell you who "I" was.  
My name's Alice Cullen. I've just become eighteen years old. Some day I wanted to become a fashion designer in New York. I always thought about how cool it would be. How cool it _was_ going to be. I was determined to design the most fabulous clothing line ever.

"Earth to Alice," Rosa said jokingly.

"Uh... what did you say? I spaced out a little," I told them truthfully. There were some times I just nodded along at what they said though I didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Did you bring the dog?" Rose chuckled. It was our intern family joke. Every time someone 'spaced out' they brought the dog with them on the space ship. For anyone outside the family, the joke wasn't funny at all, but for us, it was hilarious.

"Nope. I forgot the poor thing home," I joked back. Of course, we didn't have a dog. We couldn't take care of it alone.

Edward complained again. "Alice, help me. Rose is making us eat peanut butter to dinner!"

I giggled. If I remembered right, Rose wasn't the only one that had made some bad meals through the years. If Rose was an untalented chef, Edward was definitely worse.

I glanced at the clock. Was it already seven thirty? The family (not our parents, of course) was always meeting at this time to eat dinner and talk about our day. Emmett and Jasper should be home soon...

A loud crash came from the frond door when someone shut it. That must be Emmett, I thought. Indeed, he stuck his head through the kitchen opening. We didn't have a kitchen and living room door, it was all sort of like an open space.

"What's wrong with peanut butter?" Emmett asked, offended. Emmett was the oldest in our house. Because of that, he had to take of both the house chores and us. Though there was one little detail our parents didn't care finding out about before they put him in charge. Emmett was also the most irresponsible and all he wanted out of life was to have fun.

Rosalie greeted him curiously,"Hi Em, why are you home this late?"

"I was at work and had the roughest day you can ever imagine. No, rewrite that, I had the most awful day. How a customer can complain that much is a mystery to me." Emmett replied and sat down at the kitchen table. Edward and I sat down next to him. He worked as a bartender at the small but successful bar called The X-tra.  
Sometimes he came home happy, and sometimes he was exhausted.

"What happened this time?" I asked him.

"There was a customer who couldn't decide what he wanted to drink. At first, he wanted an extra strong martini, so I made him one. Then he remembered that he shouldn't be drinking, so he wanted a light beer. I made him one, and then he decided that he would rather have an extra strong beer. When I made that, he wanted a coffee with milk. Then I made that too, wherefore he decided to go with a martini anyway. A weak martini, of course."

Edward, Rose and I started laughing. "Oh...my...god. I would feel sorry for you ... but this was too funny," Edward chuckled.

"Where is Jasper, by the way?" I wondered. If anyone would know where he was, it would be Emmett. He and Emmett were good friends, and so were Edward and Emmett. Emmett was just the type that got along with everyone who didn't get offended by his vulgar jokes.

However, Jasper... he didn't get along well with people. Our parents adopted him only a little more than a year ago. He had the hardest time with accepting things. He had a messy childhood with many problems, which he didn't talk about often.

Of course, these were just the bad parts. Usually he wasn't a living zombie; he was funny, cheery, and unbelievingly good looking. I swear, he was the hottest guy I've ever seen. He had curly, sexy 'dirt blonde' hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

He also had the most beautiful blue eyes on Earth. In addition the sexiest body too. If you liked that eight pack, over muscled type of guy, Emmett was perfect for you. However, Jasper had the world's longest sick pack and I won't describe what seeing it does to me.

Unsurprisingly, he was tall too. I never asked, though my guess was that he was at least 6.2 feet tall. Next to him, my short 5.4 feet would look ridiculous. Not that I dreamed of being next to him. On the other hand, well ... I did. Ever since the first day I saw him, I knew that he was The One.

"Jasper is somewhere…" Emmett began talking, and then got interrupted by the subject himself.

"I'm home, no need to miss me," Jasper cut him off. He looked around in the kitchen as he walked in. He let his eyes slide over every person in the room, as he always did. Rosalie. Emmett. Edward. Then finally, his blue eyes met my green ones. It was as if the world stopped for a split second.

"Isn't this _cheery_, everyone is here," Rose interrupted sarcastically. She empathized _cheery_. "Ya'll are right in time for dinner. Which will by the way be peanut crisp cookies, OK?"

Peanut crisp cookies were a nicer name for peanut butter mixed with milk, warmed in the micro. Emmett nodded enthusiastically, Edward looked at Rose disapprovingly, Jasper smiled, and I shrugged. It was amazing that we got along even though we were so different. We could never agree on something, so some of us had to make sacrifices.

"I've said it before and I'm going to say it again. Peanut butter is not an appropriate meal." I mimicked Edwards voice. We all laughed, except for Edward.

We gathered around the kitchen table. I almost immediately pulled out a sketching book from my large pocket and chose an empty page. Today I was wearing a blue, grey and pink colored jeans skirt with lovely flowers on it. The extra ordinary thing was that its pockets were huge. It was super cool and trendy.  
I started to sketch a elegant dress and half-listened to the friendly chatter around the table. I often missed the first part of the conversation, so I didn't exactly understand what they were talking about.

"... So I told him to fuck off. I told him that he could keep on dreaming of me if he wanted, but he was only going to appear in my nightmares." Rose reported her day. An irritating boy named Johannes asked her out daily and she was tired of him bothering her.

"... Cannot believe that Mr. Stockey gave me detention! I promise I didn't do it, only two times. Or five, but that doesn't matter." Edward was, believe it or not, one of Junior Highs most popular guys. He learned how to get in trouble from Emmett and he used his pranks often. Now, apparently, he had opened Mr. Stockey's car and let loose some frogs in it.

"... 'you don't think that I know what I'm teaching?' He asked. That was when I made my mistake – I told him that I knew more about history than he ever could search on internet. He gave me detention for _one month_. We will be at the same detention, Eddy." Jasper had once again told his history teacher that the facts he learned was incorrect. Everyone knew that his history teacher looked up the things he learned out on internet.

Both Junior High and Senior High had detention at the same place. They called the place the meeting aula and it was there all students had to listen to the principal talking about rules every Monday morning. Detention was on Friday and was usually supervised by the sports teacher for Senior High. Fortunately for the 'prisoners', if they did something that wasn't allowed during detention time, the sports teacher could only threaten with giving them even more detention time.

Then, the turn came to me. "How was your day, Alice?" Emmett was the one who asked – of course. He always wanted to know everything about everyone. Everyone's attention turned to me.

"Not much happened. School was boring, so I sketched some new dresses during class time. I'm going to Port Angeles this weekend, do you mind if I borrow your car, Emmett?"

"Yes, I do mind! I prefer to keep my car in pieces and not broken, lil' sis. But didn't you have a science test today?" Emmett immediately said.

"How did the test go?" Jasper asked.

"Ehum. I think it is safe for me to say that it was a complete fail. Please, Em! I won't hurt your car!"

"Remember that time you drove off the street and smashed a window on Esme's volvo?" Rose defended Emmett.

"That was a completely different thing . . . It was! Don't look so skeptical, c'mon…"

"Fine," Emmett sighed. "If our parent won't say anything about your science test, the car is yours to borrow."  
Damn! There was no chance they would let me get out of that. That meant no car. Maybe I could persuade someone to drive me . . .

"Don't even THINK of me driving you," Jasper destroyed my hopes.

I sat back and pouted. I'd make them regret it.

* * *

**ROSALIE'S POV  
**.

_R__iiiing_. _Riiing, ring_.

I jumped down from the kitchen table, leaving the peanut crisp cookies in the micro to warm. The others were talking eagerly about something, not noticing my almost-fall towards the telephone in the hallway. No one actually called us on the home phone except for our parents.

_Ring__, ring, riiiiiing_.

_I'm coming!_ I shouted in my head as I picked up the phone. "Cullen residence, hi mum!"

"_Rose, it could have been anybody else, you need to pick up the phone with only saying Cullen residence_." Mum said, but of course she was the one calling. She just wasn't home enough to notice that she was the only one calling on this line.

"Mum. It was you. Is everything alright?" I listened to the chatter in the kitchen and knew that they didn't hear me talking in the phone.

"Rosaliiiiie, they are burning!" Alice yelled loudly in her usual chirpy manner.

"I'm on the phone," I yelled back to her, covering the speaker of the phone so Esme wouldn't hear me.

"_I'm in the middle of a meeting sweetheart, but I wanted to remind you about the family meeting tomorrow at four o' clock_." Esme said.

"But mum, it is Friday tomorrow and the boys have detention . . . We will never make it in time," I argued. Family meetings sucked.

"_No sweetie, I've already gotten them out of it. This is very important and it is going to influence your lives. I have to go now – Kiss, kiss_!"

Damn. Damn. Damn! Every time she said that . . . we had moved. Damn!

I walked back to the kitchen with a shocked expression all over my face. Every time we got used to a place, we had to move. My siblings knew me well enough to notice my change in mood. The peanut butter crisp cookies were indeed burning – as much as they could burn, which wasn't much. I took them out quickly and gave everyone two pieces each.

I sat down and started to take out my anger on the cookies. They all looked even more worried. The conversation had died out.

"Rose, why so grumpy? It's Friday tomorrow," Emmett tried to cheer me up.

"It might be . . . but it is also family meeting day. Four o' clock. _Mum_ called." I looked up carefully to see their reactions. Just as I imagined them.

"What about detention?" Muttered Jasper.

"She said that she already had gotten you out of it. She said it's important… that it will _influence_ our lives," I mocked.

"We're damned." Edward commented.

"So,"

"Fucking,"

"Damned."

For once, we all agreed and thought the same thing.  
I just wasn't sure if that was something good.

* * *

_What do you think? Leave a review! :)_

_/ Trasselgirl_


	2. The Usual Cullen Meeting

**Hellooooo! :D  
****Thanks for all the story alerts & stuff! :)**

**I actually don't like this chapter, but I hope that you can suffer through it. I can't figure out what the problem is… If you find ANYTHING that sounds plain weird, please tell me. **

**I remembered that I ****usually forget a disclaimer, so...  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I do own a plastic penguin. Are you up for a kidnapping, Mr. Pingu? =****) **

**Here we go…. :P**

**

* * *

****JASPER'S POV  
**.

It was hard for me to imagine anything less fun than math. It was my last class before this hell called school ended. I was eager to go home, since it was I hadn't seen Alice in school today. I knew that she wasn't sick, but Alice almost never skipped school on purpose.

I had the earliest school day on Mondays, which meant that I was the first one arriving home. My classes ended at 13:00 p.m. Not even Edward ended that early, and he was a junior.

Connecticut Junior High and Senior High had lunch and detention at the same time, although the rest of our schedules were completely different. I was glad that I went to Senior High and Edward to Junior. Otherwise we would end up fighting all the time - we didn't get along well.

I wasn't the only Cullen sibling who went to Senior High. Rose had just started here. She didn't study much – she was more interested in guys than grades. Alice was also a senior, just like me. We only had two classes' together, science and PE. I hadn't seen her on any of those classes. That pixie could get in any kind of trouble. She always got out of them with her charm, and beauty...

_Jasper, are you kidding me? _I shouted in my head.

I shouldn't think of my freaking _sister_ in that way. Although I sometimes made the mistake of allowing myself to thing about Alice's soft, pink lips. Thinking of pulling my hair trough her fluffy, smooth pixie hair would also be a mistake. She was so adorable. Technically, she wasn't even my sister... I wonder how it would feel to kiss her...  
'Damn - _Stop it_!' I argued.

I had to realize the truth. Alice wasn't interested in me that way. And even if she was, it was only a time question before she moved to New York. A couple of weeks ago, I had been the responsible one to post all our letters and go shopping pencils (for Rose's homework).

I had noticed that one of the letters were to Alice's real uncle, who lived in New York. That uncle, Richard Brandon, was a man in his mid-forties. He had always wanted Alice to move to his huge palace. Fortunately, Alice said that she would never leave us... However, sometimes, he had been _very_ convincing. Moreover, Alice _never_ used to send letters to him. I'd been insecure of what she actually wanted. I'd miss her if she decided to move.

Another thing that I would miss if I didn't hurry up was my bus. Without me noticing it, class had ended and I was the only one left. Even the teacher had gone to the teacher's lounge. Oh no, that meant that I had to run to catch the bus. Normally I didn't have much against running and I loved sports, but not in this weather. Black clouds and icy winds replaced the usual cold, sunny Connecticut weather. I quickly collected all my things from my locker and started to walk as fast as I could.

Still, when I was on the bus on the way home, I was completely wet. _Great, just great_.

I wasn't at such a good mood today. Not so much because of the family meeting – I wasn't very included in those. Rose and Edward seemed convinced that we were moving. If that was true, I would not miss this place too much.

I'd never actually called a place home, because home was wherever the Cullen's were. Or maybe it would be in south Texas where I grew up. My memories from that place weren't very nice, but I still grew up there and couldn't change that.

Eventually I reached our house. As I opened the hallway, I saw that the whole hallway was full of matches organized as scientific formulas.

"Hello?" I yelled hesitantly into the house.

Alice's voice answered,"Stay right there! I'm coming."

_What was this, burn-down-the-Cullen-household-day?_ I vaguely remembered similar plans from Alice, one time including a toaster and an egg. Last year it included a toothbrush. Alice had wondered if she could use a toothbrush as a mini-iron if she would heat it up with a regular iron. The results included melted plastic, which wasn't the best match with Rose's clothes. Rose was a real bitch towards Alice after the incident. Against me, Rose was always a bitch, though I could get along with her pretty well when she fought with Edward.

"Oh my goodness, Jasper, I'm so sorry for all this mess. I'll clean it up," Alice hyperventilated from the stairs. She looked very cute today, with blood red combined with black. It made me want to... _Stop thinking these thoughts_. Yeah, _get a hold of yourself_.

"What exactly _is_ all this mess?" I smiled while I stepped over her scientific codes. I was trying to both avoid stepping on them, or fall on Alice – then I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself.

"Let's see… The matches are for my re-test in science on Monday. The paintings upstairs are for an English project. However, it's history that I'm going to fail worse than the science. I don't get a word of what our history teaches is saying. Every second sentence, she mutters something about 'we doesn't coffee need for awake stay'. When I told her that she should take grammar courses, she just repeated the same sentence."

I chuckled. Alice babbled on and on as she followed me to the only clean place – the living room. Although, it was now full of history books, stapled on each other. I glanced at Alice's pained face, and before I knew what I was doing, I had offered myself to help. "Hey, I'm great at history. I'll help you."

"Are you sure?" She asked hopefully. I sat down on one of the couches.

"Uh-huh. What are we learning about – the civil war, the ancient Greece…?"

"It's about some war, but I have no idea which it is," Alice confessed.

"Let's get started then," I laughed. This would be _highly_ interesting.

* * *

**ALICE'S POV  
**.

"No, Ali, that happened 1974. The first revenge started in the 1980-th century. Remember when we talked about how you could translate Frohe to frog?" Jasper smiled playfully at me. For the past hour, he had been very sweet and patient and he had helped me to learn a few impossible things.

I had never seen him like this before; so open, without a frown covering his face. It was as if he really enjoyed himself, which he didn't often do. He'd rather stay quiet and alone than fool around with us. He red many books – fictional, scientific, classics... You name it, and he read it. He wasn't as music obsessed as Rose was, though he always plugged in his ipod whenever the rest of the Cullen family started to talk about something which he didn't find interesting.

At first, we had some difficulties with finding a good place were we could study. We needed somewhere non-distracting in our messy house. Eventually we settled for the living room couch. It _would_ have been a great place to study at... If Jasper hadn't been sitting so close to me that I didn't dare to breathe.

Our bodies were only inches apart so that my many books would have place. A few times, my arm accidentally bumped into his –"oups, my fault, sorry Jazz"-.

Whenever I accidentally touched him, a flow of electricity moved through me. I could just hope that he felt it too. I wished that he either would kiss me, or just move a little further away. I would prefer the first option though. _Huh_ – he looked like he did too. On the other hand, it could have been my imagination running wild. It was hard to know if I was hallucinating, when rational thinking was so hard in his presence. It was a (not) good thing that my brain decided to stop working when we were in the middle of studying.

"Ali, are you listening to me at all? You'll have to study to pass the test, and if you don't remember Frohe, that'll be hard." Jasper hissed at me and rolled his eyes.

_That_ was supposed to be my biggest problem right now; My history test. I wasn't supposed to think of Jazz right now. But how could I possible concentrate with him so close to me?

"Ehum... _riiight_. And what was, eh, frog?" I tried to be subtle about my lack of knowledge but miserably failed. He would notice that I had not listened to him the past twenty minutes. I had only stared at him. I decided that that was my new favorite hobby.

If I didn't pass Monday's history test, my parents would obviously notice. They didn't care about our social life's or grades; at least until we failed them.

When Emmett had to re-attend school two times, they only laughed it away. Though when someone who wasn't as smart as Emmett (yes, surprisingly, he was smart, he just didn't like school) failed a test, they were worried. Unfortunately, history wasn't my favorite, or best, subject.

My history teacher Miss Frigger (we called her Frigger-pulls-a-trigger) was a nightmare. She couldn't speak proper English at all. On one of her going through-before-a-test-using-PowerPoint-lessons, she actually fell asleep. **(a/n: this actually happened in my history class last year! :O). **Yep, that was how boring her PowerPoint was. Both boring lessons and a bored teacher wasn't a good combination when it came to learning anything at all.

"Ali, I've been explaining that for ages now! Listen a bit! It was the Frohe revolution where the Germans…," Jasper started, but I cut him off. _Sorry, Jazzy, that's just boring._

And I didn't cut him off just by shushing him or starting talking, like a normal person would hade done. No, I had to act on an Alice impulse and...

I pushed my lips against his. I felt a tingling sensation and a moment of smugness. The flow of electricity whirled wildly now, my heart beating like it would explode. His lips were soft as she slowly kissed me back, licking my lips. It was pure heaven. I never wanted to stop kissing him.  
He was caught by surprise, but he didn't end the kiss or look away from my green eyes. I stared into his eyes too – his sensational, crystal dark blue eyes, like a stormy ocean on a sunny day.

Then it occurred to me what I just had done. _SHIT!_

I pulled away hastily, barely taking time to notice the flash of surprise in his eyes. I threw myself up from the couch, and the next second I was rushing up on the stairs. That was hard since my English books were all over it. When I was upstairs, I headed for my bedroom door.

I threw myself on my specially designed bed with one single, horrified thought; I'd never, ever, be able to face him again. _SHIIIIIT! _

_Why was I so good at screwing things up?  
_

_

* * *

_**AN HOUR LATER, STILL ALICE'S POV.  
**.

How long had I been up here? I glanced at the clock – it was almost four p.m. All I could think of the past hour was Jasper. Jasper; sweet, wonderful Jasper. Jasper; my adopted _sibling_.

I had actually _kissed_ him. My beloved brother, well, adopted, but still my brother-in-law. We weren't actually related… But that was an explanation our parents wouldn't accept if they ever found out. I wasn't even sure if he liked me. Maybe his soft lips were worth it, the sensation and rush ... Or maybe it had ruined every -existent or non-existent- thing between us.

I was lucky if I survived a few days without him confronting me. I knew I should worry about us living under the same roof. But honestly, that was the last thing on my mind. My thoughts were occupied with the kiss.

Suddenly I heard that someone in the family came home.  
I sent a text to Jasper: ``plz don't tell any1 that u've seen me, btw so sorry shouldn't have done that!``  
He instantly replied, ``ok, if any1 asks I'm clueless.``

I guess that was comforting... He hadn't really answered about the... so-called _incident_ part.

I heard Edward's voice from the kitchen. There was some tension between Jasper and Edward – they had never gotten along well. Then it was Emmett's turn to show up. He eased the tension quickly and they fooled around a bit. I wasn't sure exactly what they were doing – I could only hear quiet sounds.

I looked around in my bedroom while I was waiting for something exciting to happen. The room wasn't ordinary, I had spent a lot of time decorating and painting it. There were four walls, a bed and a chair. Half of the room was stuffed with clothes, since my wardrobe wasn't big enough, even though I had the biggest one. I absolutely adored clothes.

Then I heard that Rose came home. She didn't sound too happy, she barely said anything at all. I guessed that she was nauseous about the meeting. Jasper kept his promise; he didn't tell anyone that he knew that I was home.

Everyone must've known that I had stayed home from school. I just didn't feel like going, because of the double hour in English and a very boring Math presentation.

Then, finally, after a long wait, I heard Carlisle and Esme's voices in the hallway. The next second, my mobile started vibrating. I checked the ID to be prepared. Edward, named as 'Eddy Teddy' in my contact list.

"Are you kidding me? Did you just give me a freaking call?" I greeted him sarcastically. It was our ritual, since he once said to in the phone, thinking his friend was the one who was calling him. His friend over-used the word freaking, and it was very fun to tease him.

"_Alice, where are you_?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Where I am _now_?" I teased him, pretending that I didn't understand what he meant.

"No, I meant next year, Alice!" He growled. He wasn't in a mood to play games today. Maybe all the tension rubbed off on him, or maybe he was just acting out his normal behavior.

"Oh – then it isn't such a hurry—"

"Shut it, and get your lazy butt over here right now." I heard Esme pull in a quick breath at that comment. "We are all waiting for you. Ten seconds...nine...eight..."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I yelled. I flew down the stairs.

_This was going to be one hell of a family meeting. I had just _kissed_ family, for God's sake!  
_

_

* * *

_**EDWARD'S POV  
**.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Alice screamed all over the house and ran downstairs. She appeared in the living room with a very embarrassed grin. It was easy to see that she was feeling uneasy about something...

"Hi, sweetie," Esme hugged Alice tightly. Alice smiled back weakly, not her usual enthusiastic self. She hugged Carlisle too..

When she met my gaze, I asked her silently 'what's wrong?'. We had our own code language that only we understood. It was useful when we were in crowded places and needed to have a quick private chat without letting people know that we said something.

Alice understood the question. She pointed discretely at the ceiling, lowered her hand, and then stretched her tongue out. Then she tapped the floor three times with her foot. She was signaling, 'I wouldn't mind if the roof fell on me right now.'

She looked around in the room. Jasper sat on the couch, looking awkward. Emmett sat next to him; eager, looking forward to any action that was coming. I sat on a wood chair I took out from the kitchen, waiting impatiently. Rose sat on the floor in front of me, with her long legs crossed. She was playing with her hair, looking quite bored, but her facade didn't fool me.

Alice smiled to Rose and sat down next to her, stretching her legs and not meeting my gaze.

Then, finally, Carlisle began speaking.  
"Hello, everyone! It is so good to see you, and to see that everything is all right." We exchanged a knowing glance. He didn't know _anything _about how we felt. I saw especially Alice and Jasper turn dark shades of red. Something was definitely not right.

"I see that you have some difficulties with science, Alice. I hope that that exam wasn't important...? Oh well. What about you, Emmett; are you and your girlfriend doing well?" Esme wondered.

Emmett grinned. "Hell no, she's starting to act like a bitch. But whatever, you're forcing us to move anyway, right? "

That explained why Emmett barely never spoke about her. Emmett's girlfriend wasn't a taboo or something, it was just a subject we didn't often talk about. None of us liked her.

"Emmett, don't be rude. I know that we haven't been around much lately," Carlisle spoke the understatement of the year.

"I had many problems in my work. Esme, though, have gotten a wonderful job in Paris. She'll be working there for about a month, and then come and join you at home as a vacation for her." He looked at Esme who smiled with huge effort.

"A few weeks ago, I spoke to my old friend Hans. He has a great solution to our...my...job. Do you remember that he lived in Weallessale? Remember that we visited there, Alice?" Carlisle said smoothly. What about his son named Edward, maybe? I was there too. I'd be surprised if he'd even remembered that I was existing.

"Anyhow, we were there a few weeks, it was a very nice place. Hans had an interesting preposition-"

Rose cut him off. "We are moving." She said that with obvious bitterness. I never though I'd agree on something with that bitch, but I guess things change. I'd choose Rose's bad temper in front of Carlisle's indifference any time.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen! Will you let me finish. I've...We've...indeed decided to change our living scenario," Carlisle avoided the subject. _He was such a coward_.

I noticed that he always corrected himself, though it was obvious that Esme hadn't been the one taking the decision. Yes, I was sure she wanted to move, but only to make things better with Carlisle. Something was _very_ off with them, and I made a promise to myself to find out what.

"Why? You'll only have to work more," I surprised everyone by commenting it.

"Edward, son," _Humph - as if he could call me that anymore_, "we would get more money, and we would see each other much more than we do now. Doesn't that sound great?" No! In fact, it sounded awful. He did the same thing repeatedly – got our hopes up, only to break them.

Yeah, I was completely sure that he'd show up one hour every month. Just as he promised he would be with us here, he would forget that promise as soon as we had moved.

My siblings stayed quiet, each of them with a distant expression on their faces. I could sense the tension, and was sure that one of them wouldn't be able to handle it soon. That would be Rose, of course, or maybe even Jasper. On the other hand, he would be too scared that he'd be cold-handed by the family if he expressed his feelings.

Esme ended up being the one defending both her and her husband. "Of course, we don't have the right to tell any of you over eighteen what to do. If you don't want to move, then you can stay here, provided that you have money to rent an apartment with. Alice, I know that you won't like this, though I'd like for you to come with us. I'd like you all to come with us."

Yep... here it comes, the tornado Rose.

"Why do I _never_ get to choose? You run over my free will _all the time_ and you don't even take time listening to me. All I ever wanted was to live my life without you _screwing_ it up. We're just your props, so that we all seem like a big, _happy_ family! But you are fucking ignoring all the _damn_ rules of parenting that have _ever_ existed! I _don't want_ to go to that _hellhole_ so that _dad_ can have some nice nurse _company_. I don't want to _pretend_ that we get any attention from you _whatsoever_!"

Oh, wow. Rose was _angry_; most of what she said was rubbish, but I agreed with a few things. Her outburst caused shock horror. Esme was near crying, Carlisle was growling angrily, and both of them looked terribly disappointed.

Rose came to her feet, preparing herself to run up to her room, but Esme stopped her and pushed her back onto the floor. They were simply waiting for all of us to calm down. Alice and I started to accuse them, Jasper just sat there quiet, and Emmett tried to comfort Rose.

A while later, when we all calmed down a little bit, mum and dad started explaining.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, not fully as angry as I was a while ago. Questions like "Which school are we going to?", "how are we gong to get there?" and "what will we have to pack?" filled the room.

"Edward, Rose, Alice and Jasper, you will be attending Mashton High School. Emmett, if you'd like, we would love if you gave collage a second chance. Mashton Cleville Collage is a great opportunity for a higher education and it is also close for were we would be living.

We have already bought a house in the center of Weallessale, which is a smaller area in L.A. Though it isn't like L.A. at all. Weallessale is quiet, like a small town.

You will start attending Mashton High school the twenty-second of Mars. Today is the thirteenth of Mars, so you will have to be there nine days from today. You will take Jaspers and Emmett's car. The car trip takes about four days.

Since it is Friday today, you will have to leave on Wednesday morning, around ten. That way you could stop in the bigger cities. I know it is short notice, so you won't have to go back to school. You still have to pick up your things from there on Monday.

Emmett can be responsible to print out maps and check the road, where to stop and so on. The reason we think it is best for you not to go by airplane is that your cars still have to get there and we will not pay someone to drive them down to Weallessale. In addition, it would be unfair if some of you could go by airplane and others could not.

A moving company will come here on Tuesday and Wednesday to pack all your furniture. You are in charge of packing up your personal belongings such as posters on the walls, **etcetera."**

That was probably the longest speech that Carlisle had ever made. It was making me pissed off. They could have told us that we weren't going back to school before!

Alice looked like she was in similar thoughts, while Jasper just looked relieved. What had _he_ to be relieved over, that little _brat_? Of course, _he_ wasn't bothered at all.

I was so upset I didn't care to say anything. As if it wasn't enough that we were moving, they had to tell us this late. _We were moving in five days_. I guess it shouldn't have surprised me – everything in the Cullen family was this disorganized. But still…

"And where are _you _two going to be during this time?" Rose hissed my thoughts. Carlisle and Esme looked uncomfortable.

"Well… My job in Paris is already settled. Don't worry sweeties, you will handle this just fine. I'll be traveling to Paris on Friday morning. Carlisle's and my personal belongings are already in the house in Weallessale. Carlisle will be traveling on a business trip in a few hours. We will get home by 15 April; I hope you all will be settled by then." Esme smiled at us.

It wasn't a happy smile; it was more like, _please, do this for me_. I sighed; after all, we had no choice.

Emmett choked out a few words too. The meeting he looked forward to had turned into a living nightmare. He didn't have the money to rent an apartment, so he was forced to leave his girlfriend, job and all his friends.

"Can…" He trailed off. "Can I go some days later? Then I could say goodbye to everyone. I'll go to that collage you want me to…"

"Of course you can, dear – I am so happy that you decided to go. Mashton Cleville Collage is wonderful." Humph – decided? _Nice fantasy world, Esme, maybe next time you could open your eyes to the harsh reality. _

"I guess this is all decided then!" Alice chirped up. She was the only one that didn't seem unwilling to move, only a bit stunned. "I'm going up to my room… Ya coming, Rose?" She indicated with a wink. Surely, they'd think out a plan on how to make it all better, or maybe they just wanted to call random people they would never see again.

It didn't matter. Nothing did. The only thing in my head right now was that I had to leave a place I finally grew used to.

I'd call my friends the first thing in the morning – they were going to be disappointed. They were hoping that if they were with me, some of my cool-ness would rub off onto them. No, I wasn't the one coming up with this, I wasn't that self-absorbed. My friend, Imre, had said this.

I was vaguely aware of Rose running up to her room, and Jasper going out for a walk. Emmett looked at me with a wicked smile. "Lil' brother, wanna play some TV-games?"

"Sure," I replied, as Esme and Carlisle went somewhere - I didn't care where.

They could have their trip. Right now, I'd just hang out with my brother and _enjoy myself_. Something they clearly didn't know how to do.

But some day, I would show them how much this hurt.

* * *

**ALICE'S POV  
**.

Shit, was this _for_ _real_? It didn't seem so, everything happened so suddenly.

"Black five," Rose commented, bored. We were sitting on my bed, trying to distract ourselves by playing a card game we didn't know the rules of.

"Is that a good thing or a bad?" I asked, not so interested in the answer.

"It's black, I guess it is bad, but wasn't the five a lucky one?" Rose started flipping through the rule notepad. I heard some quiet car crashes from the living room; probably Emmett and the guys who were playing TV games. They were also distracting themselves.

"Whatever, this game is boring," I stated. "Can't we just gossip and paint our toe nails?"

"Awesome, that's a much better idea," Rose smiled half-heartedly. "You've got any cool, pink colors?"

"I've got a 'sundown violet', 'horror pink' and a 'creamy marshmallow'." Sometimes, when I got bored or was supposed to do my homework, I made up names to my nail polishes and other useless make-up.

Rose giggled a little - this was fun distraction. "I'll take the violet one!"

"Oh no," I laughed with her, thinking it was only fair of me to pretend to have fun. "You took the good one! The horror pink one looks more horror than pink, and who wants to go around looking like a marshmallow?"

We started laughing for real now. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Suddenly, I heard screams from the living room. "What, are you leaving _now_?" Someone yelled.

'Yes, I am sorry. I will see you in a month, say hi to the girls from us please,' I heard Carlisle mutter.

'Well, _bye_.' It was Edward's voice.

'Bye.' Carlisle started his car, leaving us upset once again. Maybe, this was _exactly_ as bad as we thought it was. Esme would stay until Thursday and we could be a little with her, even if Carlisle was leaving. At least one of them stayed…

Rose and I looked at each other. "C'mon," Rose sighed, "Bring the nail polish and let's go down to our siblings."

Even if we did avoid the subject today, eventually someone would snap. I knew who the person who snapped was going to be; Rose. However, that wouldn't stop us from having a actual, fun family night with our _real_ family, the Cullen siblings.

I just wished that the peace would last a little longer, even if it had been effectively ruined by their announcement. _I'd have fun tonight, and think about packing and other things tomorrow,_ I decided.

"So, who is up for a round of strip poker?" I yelled in the living room.

"Hell yeah," Emmett boomed back.

"I love that game!" Rose.

"Wanna' watch me win, sis?" Edward.

"Hey, that's not fair; Emmett's got the most clothes." Jasper.

Let the game begin.

.

* * *

_Gaaash! I can't believe that I had to make sweet Carlisle & Esme look so mean… Sorry, but it was necessary for the story. _

_The next update will be up in a while :D_

_See ya'll soon ;) _

_/ Trasselgirl_


	3. A Glimpse Of Hope

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter isn't my favorite**** one… **

**If you suffer through this, in the next chapter you will get to read about a drunken Edward, a chick named Boobsie and a hilarious Emmett. Deal? **

****

* * *

ALICE'S POV!  
.

Since we found out about the move so late, we spent the next week with packing. School suddenly didn't seem so bad – that is, if we were allowed to go. We weren't, so on Monday we all threw the things in our lockers. We also had said goodbye to our friends. I was especially going to miss one of my best friends, Kelly. Kelly & I promised each other to stay friends and chat often, no matter what happened.

I wondered how our new school would be like. I was sure that we'd meet tons of new friends.

_Focus_, I chanted to myself.  
I was sitting at Esme's desk, staring at a black computer screen. Esme had always made it clear that we weren't allowed to touch her computer in any circumstances. However, she had gone to shop together with Emmett. I could picture how horrified she would be when she came home. Shopping with Emmett ...even though I hated to admit it, he almost scared me sometimes. _Me_, the shopping freak, scared of the big teddy bear Emmett.

The reason why I was sitting at Esme's laptop was simply that no one of the other computers was available. Edward –who had bought his laptop by his own (probably stolen) money- didn't let me touch his. The other computer in the house was Carlisle's and it was so heavily password protected that not even a computer freak like Edward could hack it.

Esme's computer screen lit up and I started to Google. Weallessale, I wrote in the search area. I even found it hard to remember the spelling. Weallessale sounded like the geekiest town on earth. Carlisle had said that it was pronounced 'Welesayl'. _Hmmpf,_ even the pronunciation was geeky.

Not to mention the fact that only around two-hundred hits popped up, and that most of them were from maps. The first twenty hits stated obvious things such as 'it's a town outside of LA'.

A well-hidden advertisement caught my eye. I clicked on it and a website appeared. _"Do you like trends, fashion and designing? Here is the place for you! Loch Ness Design studio brings out the trends to the public eye by advertising. Your job: inspire and collect inspiration from ordinary people from the street. Spread fashion to everyone, no matter how much money they have. Design the hottest clothes and advertise them. Help us spread LND! Are you interested in working here? Contact ____ or our office in Hempsville (near Weallessale)."__.co__m_

I started to hyperventilate. It would be extremely awesome if I had a job like that, and it would be a great reference for future jobs. I squealed excitedly. My voice was so loud that I was sure that my siblings heard it, but I didn't care. I wanted to get that job, no matter what it took. This was almost _too_ perfect.

I scrolled up and down the website, searching after any possible rules for working there. Yep, there it was. _"Qualifications needed for working at LND; You have to work at least nine hours per week; You have to have a driver's license and access to a car; You have to be at least eighteen years old. If you are under eighteen years (with a minimum of sixteen), you have to bring a signature from your parents. If all this applies to you, email to get an appointment for an interview."_

Damn! There was no way that I could get a driver's license, because my driving skills were equal to a penguin's skills. However, I had my fake ID card, and there was a small chance that I could pretend as if I had a car, and get someone to drive me instead.

I knew that Esme wouldn't allow me to work there, since she technically had no idea that I had a secret fashion designer dream. However, no one had yet discovered that my ID card wasn't real. Besides, my birthday was in a couple of months. I'd be so screwed if anyone found out about this... but still, I had to give it a chance. I slowly opened a new email and began to write.

**Hi!  
****My name is Alice Cullen and I'm interested in working at LND. It sounds perfect for me. I've wanted to be a fashion designer since I was eight years old (I'm eighteen now) and there is nothing that I love more than fashion. ****My family and I will be moving to Weallessale the next week and I'd love to come to an interview. I absolutely love giving people advice about clothes... my siblings are a bit bothered by that sometimes. What I want to say is that I would love to get this job. Please reply ASAP if I sound interesting.  
****With love,  
****Alice Cullen **

Now I just had to wait and see if someone would reply...  
.

* * *

**ROSALIE'S POV**  
.

Sitting in my room, which was full with boxes, was fucking agony. This goddamn move didn't seem to bother everyone else as it bothered me. On the other side, I felt like I had taken over the complaining from everybody else and now they had nothing left.

The worst part wasn't that Jasper, Edward, Alice and I would start driving in two days, thirteen hours and twenty-seven minutes. No, the worst part was that I actually liked it here. Now I had stuffed almost all of my things into boxes... Just as I had the last time, and the time before that, we moved. It held the same awful feeling as always.

The fact that we kept moving made it hard for me to get some real friends. I hung out with some people in school, but we never developed a closer friendship than just fooling around on the lessons. Alice had friends like that too, although she didn't really care about them since she had us.

I blamed Carlisle for the move. He should have tried to fix things with Esme instead of escaping their problems by moving. I was the only one who knew that he and Esme had serious issues. My siblings only knew that something wasn't all right with them... However, they didn't know the whole story. One night, when the other's weren't home, I had heard our parents arguing.

I heard a knock on my door. Before I got the chance to open it, Edward stuck in his head.

"Our CD for the _roadtrip _is finished. Here, you can listen to it. I threw in all the songs including the word airplane or traveling, which means that we now have four hundred songs." Edward chuckled and handed me the CD. Then he looked at me more closely. "Rose, what are you wearing?"

I looked down, because I did not quite remember. I was wearing Jasper's black KILL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU t-shirt and Alice's too small shorts. My constantly sun tanned legs seemed even longer in them. I was longer than the average sixteen-year-old girls were, and my birthday was in a month. It was two days from Alice's birthday. I often got compliments that I looked like a model, and I agreed, though I tried not being too vain.

"What's wrong with my clothes, Eddy Teddy?" I asked innocently and tried to make puppy dog eyes. Edward sighed and walked out of my room.

I started to play the CD. Edward and I had the same taste in music, so it was full of quite good songs. One of the songs was about running away without telling anyone. I thought about it for a second and then got an idea.

If I didn't take the car with them, they would actually not know where I was. If they didn't know where I was, I didn't have to go at all. I could simply tell them that I was going by myself. They wouldn't have time to drive back here and pick me up after they arrived to Weallessale. Carlisle or Esme wouldn't have time to force me either. That meant that I would have at least four weeks left to move.

It was the perfect plan! For the first time since my parents announced our move, I felt hope. I decided to let Alice in on the plan. She was nice enough to help me, even though she would feel a little hurt that I wouldn't take the car with her.

I got up from my bed and started walking towards Alice's room. "Alice," I yelled. I opened her bedroom door and was that she wasn't there. _How odd._ I searched quickly downstairs, but she wasn't there either. **"ALICE!"** I screamed once again. This time I heard her answer from upstairs.

"I'm in Esme's working room!" Alice responded. I realized that she was borrowing Esme's laptop, probably searching after Weallessale or what the fuck that place was called. I strolled into the working room and saw that she indeed was doing that. Alice was bouncing very enthusiastically.

"Rose, take a look at this," She chirped happily while she pushed me down on the chair next to her. "Read the email on the screen."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't feel in the mood for reading a stupid email, but if Alice wanted me to... When I had read the whole email conversation between Alice and some chick named Nessie –who the fuck was that by the way? - I was shocked.

Alice decided to say something before I would start to yell at her. "Please, Rose. I know that I might have to lie a bit to get the job. But this would be so prefect for me! The boss in LND is a girl called Nessie. She's sweet and she replied to my email only twenty minutes after I sent it. I'm going on an interview the day after we arrived. We're leaving on a Wednesday morning, so that means that we'll be there on Saturday and the Interview is on Sunday."

"Alice... You've thought about it much, haven't you?" I sighed.

"Yeah. It's like a glowering moon lighting up my sad, empty shell... Pleeeease, pleeeease, Rose, can you help me?"

"But you have to have a driver's license! There's no way that you can fix that. Besides, you'd have to lie to Esme and the others, because they would forbid you to do it." I hesitated before I added; "Emmett wouldn't let you borrow his car after the incident last time."

Last time Alice had borrowed Emmett's car, it had ended in a car crash no one liked to talk about. I had to work on his car for a month before it started to work again, which was saying something – I was one of the best mechanics that anyone could find (or at least I thought so).  
I glanced at Alice and my heart melted. She was doing her typical pout and looked so sad that I almost felt like crying. "Jazz would probably let you drive his car."  
I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, as Alice frowned. "Why are you frowning?" I prompted.

"Ehum... I don't think that Jasper would let me use it." Alice hesitated before she continued. "We had a sort-of argument some days earlier." I saw how uncomfortable she got just by talking about it, so I didn't force her.

"Whatever, lil' sis, you'd tell me if it was something important."

Alice flushed but nodded. "Hey, don't call me lil' sis! You're the youngest, remember?"

"Whatever," I said again, "I'm sure you guys will figure it out. Now I'm the one who needs your help..."

I saw how Alice noticed the direction of my thoughts. "You don't want to move."

"I just want to stay behind a few days," I lied sweetly. The problem was that I didn't know how I could convince them that I was going by myself, if I didn't have a car. They would have to think that I started to go to Weathessgrass –or what the fuck it was named- just a tiny bit before they did. That was, they couldn't try to convince me.

I was a good liar, but I saw that Alice didn't believe that I only wanted to stay behind a couple of days. She knew me too well. "You mean, that you'll stay until our parents are forced to drag you there." I didn't think that she was too bothered by that, she enjoyed the fuss my protests made. However, my ideas sometimes dragged both of us in trouble.

"I know that it sucks that we have to move." _Insert sarcasm here, Alice._ I knew her too well, and she knew that. She was probably extremely excited over the move. "But you shouldn't judge something you haven't tried. Do you really want to spend your whole life by escaping things and being a pessimist?" Or maybe she _was_ bothered by my plan after all.

"I don't know if I want that. Do you?" I shrugged. I knew that I was going to win the fight. every time after I made a plan, we had the exact same argument. I _always_ won it.

"Nope, because that's just plain sad."

"You don't know if that's sad or not, since you haven't tried spending your whole life like that. You'd probably like it."

"I have a pretty good guess that I wouldn't," Alice growled.

"Alice, you've said it yourself; don't judge something you haven't tried," I teased her and laughed at her angry expression. Alice huffed and glared at me. This would have been the perfect opportunity to say _'I told you so'_. I decided to tell her my plan instead. When I finished telling it, she looked thoughtful.

"Are you up for it or not?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She couldn't say no to see the chaos that it would cause. Alice was a bit weird in that way.

"Okay. Here's the plan. Pretend as if you're staying in your room, but sneak out to a place where we can't find you. Lock the door and pretend to be angry at everyone, so that you don't have to answer if they call your name. When they open it, you won't be there. You can call me on my cell when we are just about to leave and say that you got a friend to drive you or something. I don't care, say whatever you'd like, and I'll put you on the speakerphone and act surprised."

"Yeah, but how can I explain that I didn't tell you guys before?" I asked doubtfully.

"Say that you didn't want us to stop you, or something. Make sure to say that you're already on your way and that we can't stop you anymore." One thing was true – Alice made the best plans ever. No one would be able to figure this one out before it was too late, and then they couldn't do anything about it.

"You're the best!" I hugged her. Her voice was muffled when she answered, "Awww, thanks." I knew that I could always trust my favorite little pixie.

Suddenly, we heard the front door open and Emmett's booming voice of flew in. _Shit_, they were home! I jumped up from the chair in Esme's working room, seeing that Alice was doing the same. I shut my door just in time to not get caught.

Inside my room, I had forgotten to turn off the music. It was playing the song _Airplanes_ by BOB. I really liked that song. I started to sing along with it. _Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars...__I could really use a wish right now... wish right now... a wish... _

That was it! _Airplanes_! How could I be so stupid that I didn't think of it before? I could just say that I already was on the airport, about to go on the airplane on my way to Weallessale.

Suddenly that impulse to cry wasn't quite that strong... I might have a lucky star, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I'll give you a preview of the next chappie if you review! :D (hey, that rhymed). **

**Make sure to check out my other stories as well…  
****Goodbye for now, **

**/ Trasselgirl**


	4. A Goodbye With A Twist

_**Chapter 3, A **__**Goodbye With A Twist. **_

**A/N: This chapter took me a really long while to write, because I had so many other things to do and I didn't know how to write anything from Edward's POV. Sorry for the long wait!**

**I won't update unless I get at least five reviews. You simply have to copy and paste one of the following sentences in to the review box:  
**1. This is an awesome story, keep writing!  
2. You should never ever become a writer, this story sucks! You should delete it and go back to reading fanfictions instead of attempting to write one.

**Discl****aimer: I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

**ROSALIE****'S POV**

Laughter echoed in our house. My whole family (with the exception of Edward and Carlisle) sat around the living room table. Carlisle was on his business trip and Edward had locked in himself in his room. We knew better than to knock when he was in such a terrible mood. He'd fit perfectly into the motto "I don't bite… unless I'm angry."

It was probably because we were moving tomorrow. Well, _they_ were, though they didn't need to know that.

We were playing poker, and I was about to lose. Surprisingly, Esme was playing with us. She was the best mother anyone could wish for – the few times she was home. Oh well. The game itself was hilarious.

"I've got the hottest cards in the world," Emmett bragged and wiggled his eyebrows in a funny way, which made me laugh.

"Shut up, Emmett," Both Alice and I giggled at the same time. Jazz and Esme just looked confused. Emmett grinned at me and I felt an urge to smile back. That was the effect his cute dimples had on me. I was not able to watch his smile without getting in a good mood, no matter what kind of bad day I had.

Alice pouted and made puppy-dog eyes at me. "Rose, can we switch cards? I'm going to lose!" Alice had a weird way of knowing things about the future. She was never wrong.

"You're not supposed to say that, Alice." Jasper commented sourly. Alice frowned.

"Since when do you care about what we're supposed to do?" She said in the same tone. Obviously, they were still bitter from a previous fight. However, I didn't know what the fight had been about. Alice would normally have complained about it to me, though she had not said anything this time. It must have been something serious.

I leaned over the table to whisper in Emmett's ear. "Do you know what they're fighting about?" Emmett shrugged and turned his head an inch towards me.

"Don't know, but they're acting strange..." He whispered to me, and I unconsciously shuddered when his breath reached my skin. I straightened up and tried to focus on something else. I should _not_ think thoughts like that.

"Mum, what cards do you have?" Alice asked not so innocently.

"I shouldn't tell you that..." Esme giggled. She seemed happy and relaxed tonight, which in turn made _us_ happy.

Jasper threw himself in the conversation, "You can tell us! We won't bite." _Ha-ha, speak for yourself_, I laughed in my head, as I remembered that Alice and I had a bite-contest a few weeks ago. It looked like Alice remembered too.  
The rest of the game, we all tried to sneak a peak at Esme's cards. We might have played unfair (we were four against one, after all) but she didn't complain. There was _no_ funnier way to play poker than the Cullen way!

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

When the Gang (_my_ gang) found out about my move, they were furious. They saw me as their "leader", and it was apparently awful if their leader was moving. I found the leader-part outright ridiculous, together with the whole Cool Gang-thing.

The truth was that we were a bunch of fifteen-year old boys playing God. However, I would not be the one to tell them. Other than my siblings, they were the only friends I had and I refused to be alone.

Besides, it was fun to see the idiotic things my best pal, Imre, could do. That wasn't the main reason why I agreed to do things that would get me in trouble, but it was a part of it. The other part was that I secretly hoped that the cops would catch me. That was probably the only thing that could make Esme and Carlisle realize that they needed to fix things at home.

I stood in our backyard, safely hidden from anybody's eyes since there were no windows there.

In front of my family, I pretended to be in a foul mood. I put up a mask of 'I hate the world' and it always worked. When I felt like that, or pretended to feel like that, they knew that they shouldn't disturb me at all if they didn't want a huge fight.

Sometimes it felt weird that not even my family, the people I knew best and loved the most, didn't notice my facade or when I lied. On the other hand, it was practical – I was able to sneak out whenever I wanted and no-one questioned me about acting like a jerk with "my gang".

Tonight it had been extra hard to sneak out, since Esme was home and insisted on checking on me each ten minutes. I think Emmett or Rose calmed her down later, because she didn't bother me again.

When I sneaked out, I could easily climb down the huge apple tree, which reached my window. That was one of the best things with my otherwise dull room. Why was I sneaking out tonight? Well, Imre had decided to throw me a goodbye-party because it was my last night in town.

As I now stood in the backyard, I realized that I didn't have a car to go by. How would I then be able to go to Imre's house, where the party was? I quickly decided that I would run. It wasn't too far and a bit of an exercise wouldn't kill me. As I arrived at his house, I was exhausted. The way to his house had been a longer distance than I first had thought. As I looked at his house, I realized that this party was wilder than I had thought.

I knew that Imre was a combination between a cool guy and a wannabe gangster. I just had not known how much of a wannabe gangster he was. Normally he had a huge, well-cleaned house but his parents or siblings were never home. The house was everything but well-cleaned right now.

Dozens of drunken teenagers (mostly from our school) were dancing to wild music. The music itself was blaring so loud that none of the neighbors could sleep. Not even the ones who lived ten blocks away.

Imre's luxury house now looked like a playground for young criminals. I knew that I would be one of them in less than a minute. It was all about accepting the situation. I made my way though the crowd while a though nagged me. _Do you really want to sink this low?_ Did it matter?

Suddenly Imre approached me.

"Yooh bhroooe," He slurred. I struggled to understand what he was trying to say. _Yo, bro? You hoe? Oh, it's Heathrow? _

"What's up?" I asked without wanting to know.

Imre looked drunk, very drunk. I had never seen him out of control like this before. His clothes and hair was messy and he had trouble staying upright. I had a suspicion that he had swallowed down some pills together with the shots, and that most of the other people had too.

"Aiiy uckfofed zmeeh shiiick –hickup- iiihn mhay clhosseeeeh!" Imre yelled over the music, looking smug –well, as smug as a teenage guy drinking way too many shots could look. But what the hell was that supposed to mean? _An ufo has my cheek and it may close? I fucked some chick in my closet? _

Maybe I needed a couple of shots before I could understand the Language of the Drunk People.

I left Imre and went towards the "bar" area, a bunch of tequila and vodka bottles in a corner. If I was going to hell for this, I might as well enjoy time before I ended up there.

An hour later, I was already gulping down my sixth –or seventh- shot of ... Some disgusting mixture. That was more than I _ever_ had drunk. _Being in a gang gives you so many nice experiences_,I thought sarcastically.

The party _sucked_. The girls were _sluts_.  
I had nothing better to do than making out with some ... okay, many... of them.

I kept thinking that there were something I should remember. Something important, but I had no idea what. A thick layer of fog filled the part of my brain that was in charge of my rational thinking. I left one of the more recent girls behind to swallow another shot, when I heard a voice.

"Hey, Edward...?" I turned around and saw a girl I recognized. Maybe we were in the same class. Math …or science…? I didn't really care. She was hot, wearing a tight, low-cut dress. That was all that mattered to my drunken mind.

"Umm, heey," I slurred back.

"I'm in your English class?" She said (or more like yelled over the music). _Oh, that was right._ "My name is Boobie?"

_Why did she make everything she said into a question?  
__Why wasn't she as drunk as the rest of us?  
__And did she just say that her name was _Boobie_?_

The crazy chick kept staring at me. I leaned against her … Whatever her name was…. I kissed her. _Wait, what_? _I kissed her? _Whom_ was I kissing? _Why did the world suddenly start to spin... _faster and faster_...?

Before I knew what was happening, the world went pitch black. That was when I knew that I was going to pass out – and the only one noticing it was the Boobie chick.

_Oh, shit!_

* * *

**ROSALIE'S POV**

We were in the middle of another poker game when I heard a buzzing sound from the hallway. I debated whether it was my mobile or not, but ended up with the thought that it wasn't. No normal person would call me at almost midnight.

The buzzing sound continued though and eventually it grew so unbearable that I decided double check that it wasn't my mobile. It turned out that it actually was my phone... and the caller-ID said that the call came from Edward. I could not understand why he didn't just walk down from his room and _talk_ to us like normal people did. _Idiot_.

"Hello," I answered.

A strange, unfamiliar girl voice asked, "Is this Rosalie?" It sounded like she was on a wild party.

"Yes… Who are you?"

"My name is Boobie," The girl slurred slightly when she said her name, okay, so maybe I did not hear her correctly... But did she just say that her name was BOOBIE?

"What is going on?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Umm, Edward drank too much and then he passed out. I found this number on his cell," The girl said with a bored voice but then went silent.

"Where is he?" I hissed. I could not believe how he could be such an _idiot_.

"At Imre's party," She mumbled, and I was barely able to hear her over the music blasting from the background.

As I thought before, he was a total _idiot_! "Where can I pick him up?" I sighed, annoyed.

"At Imre's party," She said again, slowly, as if _I_ was the idiot. _She_ was the chick named _Boobie_.

"Ugh! I'm coming right away," I shut my mobile and walked slowly back in to the living room. There was no way in hell I could tell Esme... Therefore, I had to come up with a plan how she would leave my siblings and me alone for a minute.

Suddenly I got an idea. "Mum, a man named Harvey called." I had heard her talking to him several times, so she would definitely go and call him back. "He said that you should call him as soon as possible."

I felt a bit bad for lying, though it was necessary. My siblings had to know what was going on – _and_ help me with what I would say to Esme about Edward. Esme went upstairs to her office, to call the man named Harvey, and meanwhile she did that, I explained the situation to my siblings.

Their reactions were exactly what I expected. Emmett was laughing loudly, practically rolling on the floor. Each time it looked like he would compose himself, he exploded in another fit of laughter. Alice looked horrified, but I couldn't decide whether it was because of Emmett's hysterical laughter or because of what Edward had done. And Jasper? He was staring at Alice and Emmett, as if he somehow could 'send' them a comforting vibe.

"I can't believe that Edward's screwing up our lives all the time! He's such a..." I muttered incoherently to myself.

Alice sighed. "Rose, tell Esme that you are suddenly very tired and that you're going to bed. But instead, take someone's car and bring Edward home."

"And then what? I don't think we can pull in an unconscious Eddie while Esme's down here." Emmett commented. He had recovered from his hysterical laugh fit.

"Nope, and that's why you're helping Ali and Jasper to distract her." I grinned at my statement.

Emmett grew serious. "That's never going to work."

Alice sighed and Jasper immediately did so too. "We have to try."

At the same time, Esme was walking down the stairs with an annoyed expression. Oh no, she was mad. "_Rosalie_," She said slowly, over-pronouncing my name. "Harvey didn't call me."

I shrugged, trying to seem innocent. "Maybe it was a different Harvey? Anyways, I'm going to sleep now." I stood up and started to walk toward the stairs, ignoring the surprised stare I got from Esme. Come on, it couldn't be _that_ weird that I went to sleep early. If midnight meant early, that is.

"Goodnight," five voices called after me. I winced at how unnaturally high Alice's voice was. She was nervous, probably worried about our stupid brother. She would never admit it, but I knew that she liked Edward the most.

I said goodnight to everybody, and walked upstairs. Meanwhile, I grabbed a random car key from the top of a drawer in our hallway. Esme hadn't noticed a thing. I was getting good at this... I glanced at the car key to find out who's car it was. YES! It was Emmett's car! It was the superiorly best car in the family. It was a huge Audi, which could drive quicker than the wind (at least it felt like that).

When I was upstairs where Esme could not see me, I walked towards Edwards's room instead of my own. He had a window directed towards a huge apple tree, which made it easy to climb down without anyone noticing. I quietly opened his door and sneaked into his room, then opened his window... Or should I say, _would have opened_, if it hadn't already been open. Edward had forgotten to close it.

I climbed out slowly. I'd never been afraid of heights, but I still felt uncomfortable climbing down the tree.

Fifteen minutes later, I stepped out of Emmett's car that was now in front of Imre's house. It was a huge house which normally looked beautiful – though the "party" made it look trashy and like a playground for young criminals. Exactly what it was, then.

I looked around on the front yard where tons of drunken teenagers were making out, until I saw the familiar color of Edward's hair. I walked to the place where I had seen it. Yes, indeed – there was Edwards, passed out; next to some slut whom I assumed was _Boobie_.

"I'm Rosalie, thanks for calling." Sure, I didn't like the girl, but I could at least pretend to be polite.

"Yeah, I'm Boobie," She said while chewing on a piece of gum with an open mouth. I noticed that she once again said that her name was Boobie. Was this chick crazy?

I rolled my eyes silently and got a hold of Edwards's hands. Instead of trying to carry him over to the car, a thing that for sure was impossible, I decided to drag him over to it. He wouldn't be happy about it when he woke up – but that did not bother me right now. The deal was to get him out of here as quickly as possible.

Eventually, I succeeded to get him into the car. I slowly drove towards our house, wondering how we'd be able to get him in the house. I pulled up to our driveway and silently prayed for Esme not to hear the sound of Emmett's car.

I waited for the others to give me any signs to start carry Edward inside. After about ten minutes, Jasper peeked out of the front door and waved at me to come. I got out of the car quickly and dragged my brother along. He'd get a few bruises, but at this point, it didn't matter to me. I was tired and angry, and the fact that I had to pull the unconscious idiot a.k.a. my brother wasn't exactly helping.

As we got closer to the door, Jasper ran out and helped us. It made the whole thing considerably easier. When we got inside, he instead lifted Edward and hastily began to carry him upstairs. I followed him, trying to walk quietly.

Upstairs, I heard Alice's slightly desperate voice from Esme's home-office. "Look at that poor kitten! Isn't it so ugly that you just want to take care of it?" She was almost shouting and sounded like she was in deep pain. The door to the office was open, but Esme was staring at a computer screen. She also didn't see how Alice winked at me from her place next to our mum. I struggled to keep myself from giggling.

"We are not adopting a kitten!" Esme protested. "Let's go down to Jasper now."

"NO," Emmett and Alice shouted at the same time.

Jasper nodded at me and whispered, "I'll take him to his room, keep Esme occupied. And talk really loud so that she won't hear all the noise." I nodded and walked into the office as if nothing was going on.

"What's all this shouting about?" I asked extremely loudly. "Let me see the kitten!"

After glancing at the (indeed very ugly) kitten, I started to try to persuade Esme to let us adopt it. My siblings immediately understood the direction I was going in and they both started to whine together with me. "Pleeeeaseee," begged Emmett, "It's so pretty!"

Esme simply scolded us for being terribly childish, especially Emmett who should have acted like his age. That comment made me laugh, since he never acted his age and I had a hard time believing that he was pretending regarding the kitten.

A few tense seconds later, Jasper walked into the room. He didn't say anything, but the relieved glance he shot each one of us told us all we needed to know. We all looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing. _This was sure as hell one unusual family._

"So…" Emmett raised his eyebrows. "…Should we name our new kitten _Boobie_?"

It sure was a good thing that Esme had no idea why that certain joke made us laugh so hard.

* * *

**ALL-KNOWING POV**

Later that night, each one of the Cullen's were lying in their beds, thinking about the next day. They were all writing in their diaries.  
Alice, who swung her legs back and forth, too hyperactive to sleep, wrote:

_Dear diary!  
__Wow, __tomorrow is going to be so awesome... __Rose is going to try her plan tomorrow. __Personally, I think that it's a bunch of bullshit. I know that my siblings are going to believe that she actually went with an airplane and not tell our parents. Still, it feels so irresponsible.  
__I'm angry at her for leaving me in a car together with Jazz and Edward. __I don't even think Edward is going to be able to wake up tomorrow. He's probably going to have a huge headache. He deserves it, though. _

_I'm __going to be stuck in a car with Jazz for _hours_... and that'll be _awkward_. We haven't really talked about the kiss, but we said to each other that we're sorry and it's never going to happen again. __Eddy and Jazz in the same car is a b__ad idea, they'll fight all the time.  
__It's__going to be so exciting to see the new house and my new job! WOW!  
__Oh well, I have to sleep now.  
__HUGE HUGS,  
__Alice!_

A few rooms away laid Jasper in his bed, thinking about the move. He had recently gotten a diary book from Rose. He had never written in it before, but decided that he would begin now. He wrote:

_Hi, __diary.  
__I never __thought that I'd be writing in this thing. Obviously I changed my mind. __New house, new beginning, you know? _

_It's going to be exciting to see how things will go tomorrow. I mean, I'm __going to be in a car together with Ali, Rose and Edward. I might as well just kill myself. Edward hates me, a feeling that I return. He's too irresponsible, yet he blames everything on me._

_Being__ in a car with Alice ... Well, things have been _strange _between us for a while now. __Thank God that Rose is coming too! She and Emmett are the Cullen's I get along with best. I'm actually surprised that Rose didn't insist on taking an airplane. What if she is planning something – what if she is going to run away? Should I tell someone? No, I'm probably just being silly. _

_I'm surprised that Emmett's leaving his girlfriend. __It's good though – none of us like her, except Emmett (obviously). Her name is Tanya and she's a slut, or at least that's what we think. But hey, we can't tell _him _that.  
__Shit. It's already gone twenty minutes. I have to sleep.  
__Seeya,  
__Jazz_

In another one of the rooms in the Cullen mansion, another Cullen sibling was writing in her diary. It was Rose, and she had silent tears running down her cheeks as she wrote:

_Hi.  
__I hate this.  
__I hate that we have to move, and I hate that we're not a normal family. We all have secrets and we can't even tell each other important stuff. __That __wouldn't be too bad, but Esme and Carlisle are never there for us! __I know that they have problems, and that they've been thinking of a divorce. __They can't just leave us! I know that they LOVE each other!_

_Huh, not that anyone listens to me. I am the "little sister" of the family, even though I'm soon going to turn seventeen. No one remembers that though.  
__Ugh, I'm still mad at Eddy for __earlier tonight. I can't believe that he can be such an idiot sometimes. _

_I'm lucky that I have such a great plan for tomorrow. No-one is going to suspect anything – and when they do, it will be too late. Alice is sweet with helping me... even though I know she doesn't want to. __What Alice (or anyone else) doesn't know is that this plan is just a part of a bigger one.  
__My _real _plan is to get Esme and Carlisle back together again.  
__Bye for now,  
__Rose_

Esme, on the other hand, was thinking different thoughts. It was late, too late to sit in her office – she knew that. However, she told herself that she could make an exception this night. She had to write about her feelings in her blog (). It was password protected, so it was sort of like her diary. She wrote:

_Dear Blog,  
__Tomorrow is going to be a hard day. I will be leaving early, so early that I won't even have time to say goodbye to my children before my flight to Paris arrives. __I want to avoid moving into the new house for as long as I can. __I'm not a fan of this move, and I know that my children aren't either. _

_Little Alice is supportive, as always. __Poor Rose is angry with us. I think that she knows that I wasn't the one deciding about the move; she has heard enough of mine and Carlisle's fights to understand that everything isn't all right. __Jasper is okay with everything – maybe too okay. It feels like he's suppressing his feelings. __Edward... Well, he is complicated. Emmett is much easier to read. He's really a happy-go-lucky person. I'm so lucky to have so wonderful children. _

_Oh, I miss Carlisle...  
__I love him. I do, I really do. But lately... It's all too much. I wouldn't think that he is being unfaithful. __However I can't stop my mind from going there. We've had a fair deal of problems, we still have, but he wouldn't... cheat on me? It's something he needs to figure out by himself. I can only hope that he makes the right decision.  
__Oh, it's already past two in the morning! I'll have to wake up in two hours. I should get some sleep. __Much Love__,  
__Esme. _

In the room next to Alice's, was Emmett. He was chuckling to himself while he wrote in his diary:

_Yo man!  
__We just totally had a 'dear diary'-moment. I'm still laughing. Eddy-boy has really overdone himself today (tonight, I mean). I thought that he had learned that alcohol never does good things to people, especially since I'm a bartender and I tell him all the shit 'bout people having one drink too much. I've seen so many hilarious, drunk people, but I have never thought that Eddie would be in the top ten. _

_It's too bad that I decided to wait another few days with moving. Now I don't get to see __Eddie with a hangover, or to hear Rose's complaining, and I don't get to find out what Ali and Jazz's problem is. _

_A__ll of them think it's terrible that we're moving, but personally I don't care. I'll always go where the people that matter the most to me go. __Of __course, it's too bad to leave my cool job and friends, and not to mention my girlfriend. At first I actually hated the move, but I've changed my mind now. __I have to break up with Tanya tomorrow. It's either that, or a long-distance relationship. __I haven't decided yet.  
__S__ee you later alligator,  
__Emmett.  
__Ps: I think I want to adopt a kitten..._

Edward twisted and turned in his bed, slowly opening his eyes in the dark room. _What the fuck had happened...? _He shook his head unbelievingly, knowing that he couldn't just pass out and then not remember anything. He sighed and closed his eyes again, and soon he drifted back into unconsciousness.

Carlisle Cullen was in his office in his new hospital. His nightshift was ending in five minutes and he was getting ready to leave. He took his coat and bag, and walked towards the exit that was next to the front desk. One of the receptionists, Mary Ericsson, was still at the front desk when he was on his way to leave.

"Tired tonight, Mr. Cullen?" She asked innocently. Of course, Carlisle knew that she wasn't innocent at all – during the few days he had been in the new hospital, she had tried to flirt with him several times. Each time, he told her that he had a wife. However, he said it less and less convincing each time.

"Yes, Mary, it has been a tough shift. One of my patients almost died."

"You're such a good doctor, Mr. Cullen, don't blame yourself for it." Carlisle sighed and looked closely at the slightly younger woman. She looked sincere... and now that he was looking, kind of pretty, too.

"Call me Carlisle," he said, not really knowing why he said that.

"Carlisle… Want to have a coffee with me sometime?" Mary asked.

Carlisle hesitated, before quietly answering, "Maybe I want to." Then he left, before he was able to say or do something even more stupid. Inside of him, he cursed. However, there was some spark in him, a spark of... happiness. He didn't even realize that at that exact moment, a large part of his family crashed into pieces.

But will some glue be enough to put the pieces together or will their family destroy itself?


	5. Surprises Are Always Waiting

**A/N: ****I'm going to over-use the word **_**awkward**_** in this chapter... Hope you'll enjoy! Read the A/N at the bottom if you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while. I hope you all will forgive me... pleeeease? *Alice puppy-dog eyes***

**Oh, and also, ****tell me how the siblings' relationships should turn out – are they meant for each other, or should they stay friends instead? **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters in it aren't mine; I'm just playing with them. **

* * *

**(EMMETT'S**** POV)**

We had done this thing before – we all knew the routine by heart. Except that this time a few things were different. For starters, we usually didn't argue about who was supposed to wake up Edward while we ate our breakfast. We also usually woke up at five a.m. instead of four. _Yeah, didn't that sound awesome?_

Since I was staying three more days in this house, a few of the furniture still were left in the house. Instead of sitting on boxes and eating, as we had done each time before, we were now sitting on chairs. Our kitchen table was already on its way to our new house, though. Therefore, I guess it wasn't as different as I had thought at first.

Next to me sat Alice and across from us sat Jasper. Esme had left so early that none of us had heard her. It was somewhat good, since we now could wake up Edward without her watchful eyes. Well, _Alice_ could now wake him up.

"Why am I the one that has to do all the hard stuff? You are men, you should do it!" She whined and chewed her apple at the same time. It looked so funny that I started to laugh —something she clearly didn't appreciate. Neither did Jasper. Why could no one have the same great sense of humor that I had? The only one that, sometimes, appreciated my jokes was Rose, and she was upstairs in her room, perhaps dwelling over the fact that it was so _early_.

"Sorry, Alice, but in this family, we have democracy." I smirked to annoy her a bit more. She anticipated the new house and new town, but it'd take three days before she, Edward and Jasper arrived there, so she wasn't in a great mood. Of course, my annoying smirks and comments didn't help that. "And Jasper and I vote that you should wake him up, so… good luck!"

Jasper scowled at me. "I'm the one who has to spend time twenty-four seven together with the three most cheery people in the world, please don't spoil all that fun for me!" His sarcasm was thick enough for Alice to notice it. Jasper and I knew each other well enough to sense when we were being sarcastic, though the others' barely noticed it most of the time.

Finally, Alice agreed to go up and wake Edward up. They were leaving within fifteen minutes – it was time to bring our lazy siblings downstairs and seat them in the car.

Jasper and I threw the rest of our breakfasts in the trashcan and then carried out their last bags. Outside, we waited patiently for the others to come outside. Jasper kept glancing at the house and I knew that he wouldn't set a foot inside of it again. This was _it_ for him.

"Damn, it's too bad that you aren't coming with us. Seriously, Rose will just spend the time complaining about how my driving makes it impossible for her to paint her nails. You know as well as I do that Edward hates me. And Alice… well, you know."

Actually, I _didn't_ know. I told him that and he just shrugged. See, our family was just _so close_ that we told all our secrets to each other... or not.

Alice danced across the front yard and towards the car. She held another purse in her hand, which made me and Jasper groan at the same time. A quick glance at each other told us that we were thinking the same thing: _another damn thing to squeeze into the car_. "Edward's coming soon, and I told him to get Rose."

There was something smug in her voice. I shrugged it off, assuming that she had enjoyed seeing Edward so... suffering from his stupid choice, maybe. In other words, he must be completely hangover. _Hell yeah_, this was going to be fun!

It sure was. About one minute later, Eddie-boy stumbled out of the front door. It was obvious that he had a huge hangover; he had blue-purple rings under his eyes; his hair stood straight up; he could barely stand. It was such a funny sight that I couldn't stop myself – I laughed.

Edward said a not-so-holy word and grimaced at me. I had had enough hangovers to know that any sound at this point was like knives twisting through his ears and towards his head. That's why I did what I did then. I said it loudly, by purpose, "GOOD MORNING EDWARD ANTHONY BRANDON!" The shocked glance from Alice and Jasper made me realize my mistake. Their eyes widened and so did Edward's.

I had called him Edward Brandon. It was his and Alice's real last name, but I had always called them Cullen, to show them that we were a family. I didn't know why I had called him that... well, I _did_ know. He had let us down. If he wanted to be a part of this family, he had to stop thinking that we'd forgive every stupid mistake he did and then not even be grateful for it. I took an angry breath. All of us had to make an effort but Edward didn't even care.

As suddenly as my anger came, it disappeared. The others were still shocked, standing still by the car.

"Ehum," Edward said hoarsely. "Rose isn't in her room."

"What?" Alice shrieked. Edward flinched and I almost did too. Alice's shrill voice was higher than it usually was and that wasn't very appreciated this early in the morning.

"She took her bags with her," Edward told us. Alice gasped – too loudly.

Jasper and I exchanged glances. That sounded like something Rose would do, so why was Alice so surprised then? Regardless, the issue with the now gone Rose was still something we had to solve. Alice, Jasper and I then started to come up with ideas how to find her. We weren't getting anywhere, though, and lastly Alice suggested that she might answer if she called her.

She did and then put her mobile on speakerphone. It rang so many times that we were sure that Rose wasn't going to answer. Then suddenly she did.

"_Hi..."_

"Where the hell are you?" I asked.

"_Well, I hate road trips. So I thought that I'd just go to the airport and take a plane instead, it's just so much funnier!" _

We all glanced at each other and none of us said anything. That sounded so much like Rose that if it only had been a bad joke, I would've laughed. The thing was that I didn't think that it was a joke.

"Wait, are you at the airport?" Jasper asked, understanding everything later than everyone else did, as usual. "But how will you unlock the house door when you'll get there? Are you just going to camp there a few days, or what's your brilliant plan?"

I chuckled quietly and earned disapproving stares. Well, screw that, this was actually really funny! Rose having a brilliant plan; Jasper using sarcasm; Alice worrying; Edward with a hangover... Yeah, this family seriously got more screwed up with each day that passed.

"_Yes, I'm at the airport__ and Esme gave us keys last week. And quit the sarcasm, Jasper, you're not good at it anyway."_ On the other hand, maybe we didn't change that much, after all. Rose was still the same bitch as she always was and we loved her for it. I whispered that to Edward (extremely loudly, to annoy him, of course) and he responded "some more than others." Before I got the chance to ask him what the hell he meant, Rose spoke again.

"_I have to go, my plane is leaving. Have fun!" _She giggled and then we heard the beep signaling that she had hung up.

Alice gasped. "She actually hung up on us!""

I burst out laughing and was still doing that while Alice and Jasper discussed whether they should leave without her now. I personally thought that was pointless since it was obvious that Rose wasn't going to come back to go by car. Of course they should leave. Edward just stood there and leaned a bit too heavily towards the car. I imagined that the car would start rolling and how Edward would fall and I started laughing again.

The fun didn't last for long. Jasper and Alice (without much help from me or my little brother) discussed what they should do – not that they had many options, so in the end, they decided that they should continue their trip as planned.

Then it was time for them to leave, and since none of us liked awkward goodbye's (we had all had enough of them when we had to leave our real parents – well, those of us who's real parents are still alive somewhere), we just smiled at each other.

"We'll see you when you get there," Jasper told me. Alice promised to call me as soon as they'd see the house. I got a simple nod from Edward, and honestly he didn't look good enough to stand, even less say something.

After a very funny scene of Jasper pushing in Edward in the backseat, I watched my three beloved siblings drive away from our so-called home. They were leaving me behind, but it didn't bother me too much, because I'd drive after them soon. I just needed these two days to figure things out, like what I was going to do in Weallessale and if I'd break up with Tanya.

Jasper's car disappeared around a corner and I grinned widely as I got an idea. _Let the fun begin! _

* * *

**(Still EMMETT'S POV)**

Damn, what the hell _was_ that?

I heard the sound again and debated whether I should leave my X-box (and lose the game) or continue playing, and ignore whatever it was. My X-box was one of the few things left behind… which was pretty fortunate for me.

My X-box meant that, before I had to deal with all the boring responsibility stuff, I had something fun to do. It reminded me of a time when I didn't have as many siblings, a time when I spent most of my time cleaning up after the drunk mess that was my father. It was pretty ironic that my current job (well, ex-job) was as a bartender.

I heard the sound again, louder this time. Then I heard it again, but more hushed, as if someone was _trying_ to stay quiet. I had no clue what the sound could be... But it sounded quite familiar.

I played for a little while longer and then finally decided that I should stop wasting time. I found my mobile phone somewhere in the hallway and dialed Tanya's number. She picked up on the first ring and I wondered what had happened to the tactic when girls didn't want to seem too eager. Tanya was certainly not afraid of being too pushy, I decided, when she purred 'hello, baby' in the phone.

"We need to talk," I said, not wasting any time. She agreed reluctantly, but not before she teased me about being eager to see her. I, on the other hand, knew it was the other way around. She was a good girlfriend – when she wasn't a total slut. Which she usually was.

I hung up and thought about my decision. A long term relationship with someone like Tanya wouldn't be easy, since she liked physical stuff, but I had made my decision and planned to stick with it. It was a good one, I hoped.

Before I went to meet her, I went into my room and was about to change my clothes. Then I heard the weird sound again, the one I had heard while I was in the living room. However, it was much louder this time, and now I realized what it was.

_Oh, shit. _If I was right – and I probably was – this was_ not good. _It meant serious complications to my plan, and everybody else's plan too. Though, deep inside of me, I knew that I knew what the sound was: or more importantly, _who_ it came from.

I pulled off my shirt and sighed as I got closer to my wardrobe. The doors of it were partly transparent, so I knew that _she_ was watching me and feared the moment I'd open the doors. I got closer to it and all sounds from the wardrobe stopped completely. _She_ wasn't even breathing, but it was too late now.

I opened the doors and lifted out a bunch of clothes on hangers. I had been right. _Her_ crying big blue eyes stared back at me.

"Rose, you don't expect me to grow wings, right? Last time I checked, I wasn't an airplane."

* * *

**(JASPER'S POV) **

The silence was growing uncomfortable, and yes, I realized that that was the seventh time I thought that since we had started driving. Well, since _I_ had started driving. Alice was completely terrible at driving – she had crashed several cars while she had tried to get her driver's license. She didn't seem to realize that she couldn't think about fashion while she was supposedly learning how to drive.

Edward knew how to drive, but he was always over the speed limit and didn't have a license. Naturally, I was the one who was driving to Weallessale. I had a hard time believing that anything with such a weird name could even be close to Los Angeles.

The silence continued. Edward was sulking in the backseat. I couldn't help but think that he kind of deserved the hangover he had today. What he did had been incredibly stupid and he didn't think of the consequences.

Alice was in the passenger seat, equally quiet. She was mad at Edward, and I didn't want to know what she must be feeling towards _me_. After all, Edward hadn't totally attacked his sister and _kissed_ her! At least I hoped he hadn't. That would be totally awkward... Yeah, as if this situation needed more awkwardness!

I could feel the anger in both Alice and Edward and I involuntarily begun to feel angry too. We came to a traffic roundabout and I waited for Alice to tell me which way we were going, since she was in charge of the map. But she was still quiet. When I quickly glanced over to her to see what was taking so long, I saw that she was busy texting someone on her phone.

Well, that was just _great_! I followed a sign and eventually knew I was on the right road, but the bad atmosphere made me snap at her. "I'm so glad that I can trust that you'll tell me where to go."

"Excuse me?" She snorted. I couldn't tell if she didn't hear what I said, if she didn't understand, or if that was her response.

"I just had to drive through that roundabout with no idea where the hell I was going! And why? Because you were texting somebody. That's so nice of you, Alice, thank you so much." As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I had crossed the line. I shouldn't had said such horrible things to her. I might be angry, for some unknown reason, but that had still been too much.

She scoffed. "I can't believe you just said that. Can you _hear_ yourself?" I didn't answer. I had been a total dick, though I wouldn't admit that quite yet. She didn't say anything more then, simply stared out of the window on her side.

Occasionally she'd tell me to turn right or left, or which car track to stay on, on the highway. She never said anything more that directions, all with the same cold distant voice.

I winced inside of my mind. It was all my fault, I knew that. I would've apologized, but the intense glare I got from Edward stopped me. Since when had this become his business? I sighed, knowing that this was one of the rare things that weren't his fault.

Alice rattled off a bunch of new road instructions.

I tried to block it, but I still heard a voice ring clearly in my head. It was a woman's voice, filled with a very familiar tone of playfulness and dismay. It was Maria's, my ex-guardian's, voice. The woman the Cullen's had "saved" me from. _You wanted the awkward silence to go away, Whitlock, so why whining? You only get the things you've asked for... all this happened because of you. Those people died because of you and you can't whine about it. And there is no awkward silence anymore, is there? _

I took the next turn a little too sharply and earned glares from both Alice and Edward as they leaned heavily sideways. "Would you mind driving like a normal person?" He snarled.

This was going to be one LONG road trip.

* * *

**_A/N: I want to hear what you think about this story, so please review! ;) _**

**_I was done with this chapter a few weeks ago but then my computer crashed and I had to re-install the whole thing. Updates will come every week during the summer! :D _**


End file.
